


Our cutest babies

by uwoojinnie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Cute, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stress Relief, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwoojinnie/pseuds/uwoojinnie
Summary: Every body language tells a story behind it. It's time that matter when will you realize it.This is inspired by my sweet little cousin and all of my kindergarten students (I'm not a teacher but just a volunteer). I learned Korean culture and applied it in my daily life,including taking care of little children. I also learn through our little stories how we take care of our little children. I can see how my little ones love seeing me, and listen to me very well. I'll maybe include some of my experience in my work. Hope you guys enjoy reading it. ❤





	Our cutest babies

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. This is my 1st time writing a story to be read by people. I like to write stories and in most of my essay exams, I choose to write stories over facts or other format. My teachers n everyone always like my work and I wanted to share it with you guys. 
> 
> English is not my 1st language. Alright,it's just my 2nd language ><. Might content mistakes or typos since my thumbs are chubby. I'll try to improve my English from time to time so everyone can understand my work. Thank you!
> 
> Enjoy reading!!!

They were practicing Miroh choreography. All were drenched in sweat and panting hard from exhaustion. The choreography this time was so hard. They barely survived. 

"5 min break," said Chan. "Finally. I want some water." Jisung went to the nearest water dispenser to get his drink. Then, he went to his boyfriend n sat beside him .Shoving the half full mug of water to Minho, he then laid his head on the elder's shoulder. Minho took the mug n mouthed thank you. There's one week left until their comeback.They need to work more harder this time. The fans waited for a long time to see how much they've improved. 

10 minutes break has passed. Chan gave them 5 extra minutes because he saw the members were so tired and they're doing great until now. So he didn't have to push everyone. They got back to practice as usual. But this time it didn't go well as they expected. Jisung made some mistakes throughout the practice. They had to restart the chorus part again and again. 

Jisung was frustrated because he was doing well awhile ago. He kept on making the same silly mistake over and over again. He didn't want to make his friends and make them more tired just because of him. Chan came to him and asked “Sung, are you okay? You're missing the same steps this time. Is there something going on?” “Nothing, I guess. I'm just distracted by something else. Sorry.” “Okay, Sung. If there's anything you need, just tell me okay?” Jisung nodded telling the leader that he's okay. 

The practice resumed for another hour. It's 8 pm when they finished. Chan told them to go home and rest for the night. Ushering everyone out of the dance studio, he saw Jisung still practicing the same choreography he had missed. “Sung, are you not coming?” “Not yet,hyung. I'm gonna practice a little more” “Okay. But be back before 10. I don't wanna you to feel sleepy the next day.Promise?” “Yes,hyung. I promise.” Chan left the room and there's Jisung alone in the dance studio. 

“Again” “Again” “Again” “Again” “Again”  
Jisung kept on repeating the same steps but he had no idea what did he missed. He did it perfectly but he still see there's something missing in it. He started from the top this time instead of repeating the same part. As he was dancing, he tripped on his foot and fell to the floor. Jisung,what are you doing? You should stop practicing now. They don't even see how hard you try. They only wanna see your mistakes. They don't need you. Thinking of that, Jisung curled himself on the floor. Everyone told him that he's perfect. Perfect means no mistakes. No flaws. But he made a mistake. N he's not perfect anymore. People only like the perfect Han Jisung. They hated the Han Jisung that make mistakes. Thinking about that, he started to cry. He wanted to be in his mom embrace. “Omma.Ungie,need ‘ou”.He accidentally slipped into headspace. He hasn't slipped since they're busy preparing for Miroh promotion. He was scared because he was alone. No one's there to comfort him. 

It had passed 10pm but Jisung wasn't home yet. The other members had gone to bed n sleep. Chan walked back and forth in the living room and tried to call Jisung but the younger member didn't answer his calls. Woojin sat on the couch seeing his boyfriend couldn't sat down and said “Chan,calm down. He'll be back.Sit here” He pat the space next to him and hold both of Chan's shoulders. “But, what if there's something wrong? He never missed his calls or missed his curfew hour. We need to check on him.” “Okay. First, I want you to calm down. Chris, calm down okay. We'll go and check on him. Now, let's go. I'm sure he's still there.” Woojin held Chan's hand and they walked to JYP building. 

As they entered the dance studio, they heard someone's crying. “Sung? Is that you?” Chan called Jisung. He saw Jisung lying on the floor and curled into a ball. Jisung heard someone's behind him and he immediately flinched upon seeing Chan and Woojin as if they're strangers. Jisung started to cry again. “Ungie no ‘ate. Sowy. Ungie bad. Pwes no ‘unish me.” “Hey,Sungie. No. Hyung won't punish you. Come here.” Chan and Woojin were still confused with what had happened but Jisung was more important right now. Jisung hesitated to hold Chan's hand but he wanted to trust him so he held it before he knew it. Chan quickly scooped Jisung and hold him in his arms. He noticed that Jisung was sucking his thumb and his eyes were almost closed. Woojin took Jisung's stuffs and cooed at his cuteness. “Awww,he's so cute. I wanna pinch his chubby cheeks” “He's cute right. But don't do that. You might scare him.” Woojin just smiled at Chan's answer and pecked Chan on his lips. Chan was surprised but grateful that Woojin understand. 

They walked home and Chan was exhausted from caring Jisung for too long. “You need some help?” “Yeah. Didn't expect that Jisung is this heavy. Here ya go.” Woojin proceed to take Jisung from Chan but Jisung was awake and about to cry again. “Shush,baby. Hyung is here. Don't worry. I got you.” Woojin calmed the little. Hearing his hyung's voice calmed Jisung's heart. They walked for another 10 minutes and arrived home. Thank goodness, the other members were asleep. Chan and Woojin entered slowly tried not to wake them up. They decided to go to Chan's and Changbin's room.Thankfully,Changbin was not there. He must be sleeping with Felix. Closing the door behind them, Woojin put Jisung on Chan's bed. He's still sleeping with his thumb inside his mouth. “Chan,don't you think Jisung need something to suck on? Ya know,like…” “You mean, pacifier?” “Yes. Do you think we can buy one at this hour? It's pretty late.” “There's a 24 hours supermarket near our dorm. You want me to go get it?” “Please do. Seeing him sucking his thumb might be not good for him. N we're not sure if his hand is really clean” “Okay. I'll be back”

Woojin went to the supermarket and searched for a suitable pacifier. He saw a squirrel designed pacifier and thought of Jisung. “Jisung must like this one.” He proceeded to buy his sippy cup, some baby bites and sanitizer. It's to keep Jisung's stuffs clean. While paying at the counter, the cashier asked “Who's that for?” “Ah, this is for my nephew. His birthday is tomorrow but I forgot to buy him present. So, I'm kinda rushing,” What a good lie,Woojin. You better not get caught. He then went back to their dorm and tried to avoid everyone from asking him more questions. 

On the other hand, while Woojin was away, Chan looked at the sleeping Jisung. He hasn't changed his clothes for the day. That's mean he still smelled awful and sweaty. Chan tried to wake up the younger so he can take a bath, at least before sleep. “Sungie,hey baby. Wake up,please. You need to shower. I don't want you to become uncomfortable for the night.” Jisung rubbed his eyes and looked at Chan. “Ungie bat'? Wit' duckie pwes?” “Sure,baby. But first, we need take your clothes off.” Jisung was the type to run around with boxer only in their dorm but this Jisung is specially shy. He was hesitated at first but convinced by Chan that everything is gonna be okay. Chan picked Jisung up and walked to the bathroom. He let Jisung sat at the stool near the bathtub while he made some bubble foam. Once everything was set, he put Jisung in the bathtub full of bubbles. Jisung was giggling upon seeing the full of bathtub bubbles. “Hyungie. y'er” “What is it,Sungie” Chan leaned closer to hear Jisung more tentatively. Surprisingly,Jisung went closer and wiped the bubbles at Chan's face. It's full of bubbles now. He giggled when he succeeded putting the bubbles on Chan's face. “Oh,what did you do,Sungie? Here. This is my beard. Now, I'm Santa. Hohoho” “Wah, Santa.Love ‘ou,” Jisung hugged Chan. Chan can't help but smile because of Jisung overloaded cuteness. They were in the bathroom for a good 15 minutes until Woojin was finally back. 

“I'm home. Oh, where are they?” Woojin looked at the empty room. Then he heard giggles in the bathroom. He assumed that both of them were there. “Hi there,Sungie. Done with shower?” Jisung just nodded and continued to suck his thumb. After drying Jisung, they went back to Chan's and Changbin's room. “Baby,what do you wanna wear?” “Woo ‘yungie ‘odie.” “You wanna wear Woojin hyung's hoodie? Sure? Not mine?” Jisung continued to nod while holding Woojin's pinky finger. “Alright,baby. Hyung's gonna get you your clothes. Will you stay here with Chan hyung? Okay. Good boy”. Woojin went back to his room to get his hoodie and Jisung's clothes. Ah, he forgot to take Jisung's favorite plushie, Piggy. He made a Uturn to take the plushie. “Baby, guess what I bring here? Tadaa. Your Piggy.” Jisung's eyes went wide when he saw his Piggy. He almost screamed in joy but Chan quickly shushed him because that might wake the others. They both dressed Jisung and the hoodie looked so big in him. “Sungie, we got another surprise for you.Here ya go” Woojin handed the pacifier to Jisung. Jisung almost immediately hugged Woojin because he really love it. “Woo ‘yungie, ‘ank ‘ou. Squ..squ huh? ‘tis?” “It's squirrel, Sungie,”told Chan. “Ah, wirel eheh.” 

Jisung quickly put the pacifier inside his mouth and start sucking it. He became calm and more sleepy. He started to yawn and made a grabby hand at Chan. “You're sleepy,huh? All right. Let's go to sleep. Aigoo. Our big boy.” Chan brought him to his bed and settled down there. Woojin was about to go when Jisung grabbed his shirt. “Woo ‘yungi ‘tay?” His eyes were pooling with tears. He looked afraid when he saw Woojin walked away. “Oh,baby. Sorry. I'm not gonna go. I'll stay. Don't cry okay.” Woojin took his place on Chan's bed. Jisung was squished in between. Both of them hugged Jisung not wanting him to feel insecure. A few minutes later, they can hear Jisung little snore. “He's asleep. How are we gonna deal with this tomorrow?” “ I guess we need to ask him. I'm not really sure about this but it's really cute.” “Yeah. We'll wait for tomorrow” Woojin kissed Chan's forehead before he closed his eyes and sleep. Chan sleep right after Woojin. They'll sure have a long day tomorrow.


End file.
